1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the fabrication of integrated circuits. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for depositing organosilicate layers on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of integrated circuits, plasma processes are increasingly being used to replace thermal processes. Plasma processing provides several advantages over thermal processing. For example, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) allows deposition processes to be performed at substantially lower temperatures than the temperatures required for analogous thermal processes. This is advantageous for processes with stringent thermal budget demands, such as in very large scale or ultra-large scale integrated circuit (VLSI or ULSI) device fabrication.
However, one problem that has been encountered with plasma processing in integrated circuit fabrication is device damage that occurs as a result of exposure of a device to plasma conditions. It is believed that a non-uniform plasma environment may result in electric field gradients that lead to device damage.
While the susceptibility or degree of device damage typically depends at least partially on the stage of device fabrication and the type of device, many types and stages of devices can experience plasma-induced damage (PID). However, in particular, devices containing an insulating or dielectric layer deposited on a substrate are often susceptible to PID, as charges accumulate on the surface of the dielectric layer. Furthermore, as the size of device features is becoming smaller, dielectric layers are becoming thinner, and devices are becoming increasingly susceptible to PID.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of plasma processing that reduces or minimizes plasma-induced damage to devices.